


Gazing at you

by Porsorodis24601



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: First Kiss, Friendship, M/M, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porsorodis24601/pseuds/Porsorodis24601
Summary: A fic of a romantic relationship between Winston Deavor and the super, Gazerbeam. Inspired by the headcanons by Deav0rs on tumblr.





	Gazing at you

**Author's Note:**

> Deav0r’s headcanons inspired me so much to write this I had to do this immediately. Check out their blog on tumblr, it’s really great. :-)

The two men had known each other ever since they could remember. Simon first having met Winston’s father by his superhero work, and then working alongside him. 

Today was a special occasion. They had always been close to each other, and Winston invited his super friend to have lunch with him. It wasn’t something that they usually did together, but neither of them objected to the idea, happy to just spend some time alone with each other. 

They went to this little café beside Winston’s office. Gazerbeam of course couldn’t go out in his full superhero costume, so he was just going as he secret identity of Simon J. Paladino, the lawyer. 

Winston smiled as the two of them sat down in one of the back tables. No one was back there and it was just the two of them. 

Winston said as he laughed. “Hey! Thanks for agreeing to come here with me. I thought it would be fun to eat lunch with someone other than myself.” 

The two of them ate in silence, occasionally asking each other questions and having polite conversation. Winston tried making some jokes, but for some reason Simon didn’t really get them. On the other hand when Simon was the one who made the jokes; Winston laughed like crazy and this made Simon laugh along with him.

As they finished eating they threw their trash away and decided to take a nice stroll down the park. Maybe it was because it was a Wednesday, but there was practically no one in the park except for a few squirrels and pigeons. The walked along admiring the view, talking about the architecture, their families, their favorite authors and basically anything. 

“So, how’s your sister, Winston?” 

“She’s alright. Her love for science and inventing is growing every day. It’s quite amazing, actually. I can see her doing great things in the future.”

“I’m sure she will do amazing things.” Simon said with a smile while he put an arm on the other man’s shoulder. At realizing what he did he quickly adverted his arm and his gaze from him while blushing. Winston also blushed at the gesture. 

They walked for for another while, finding a bench and sitting on it to relax and catch their breaths. 

Simon said. “Thanks for having invited me lunch, Winston. It was a really nice gesture of you, and you know I’ve always enjoyed our interactions together.”

Winston smiled at the comment, it really did mean a lot to him. “We’ll, it was an honor eating with the great Gazerbeam!”

“You know, you don’t have to use my superhero name. Simon is quite alright, Winston.”

“I’ll call you Simon, and you can call me Win!”

Simon nodded. Content with the idea. “Alright... Win.”

The whole time they had been together, Simon had tried not to look directly at Winston’s eyes, but he couldn’t keep adverting his gaze anymore. He had to see Winston’s face.

Simon turned to look at him. This perfect man who he had spent the entire day with. He was wonderful, and he didn’t know what’s he felt butterflies in his stomach every time he slightly looked at him. They had been friends for a long time now, it might be weird, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t help falling in love with him every instant they were together. He was sure that was what was happening to him. He was falling in love. 

Simon kept looking at him. Admiring his handsome face and every single one of his features, suddenly he turned away and a flash of light emitted from his eyes. He was lucky he turned his head away before leaving Winston blind. 

He tried to excuse himself. “I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to, it’s just that it happens when I concentrate a lot, even when I’m not wearing the suit.”

“It’s alright, Simon. It’s just... you have such beautiful eyes, and I’d like to look at them. Even if it’s only for a second.”

“Let’s try to make it work.”

They looked into each other’s eyes. Both of them had the most beautiful blue eyes anyone had ever seen, and starring right into them felt more natural than ever. 

Winston thought about Simon. This man who was standing right in front of him, this man who had been a family friend ever since he could remember. He had no idea how it happened but he had feelings for this man. He couldn’t hide it anymore. 

Winston leaned over and cupped the other man’s face gently. Touching his soft chin and neck. He brought his face closer to him and kissed him. It wasn’t a passionate kiss, but a soft and gentle one. A perfect first kiss and one that made both of their hearts stop. 

Winston had had few crushes before, but he had never made an advance on any of them, scared for what might happen next. But this wasn’t the case with Simon, he liked him and was sure of that, and he wouldn’t let him go. Simon had had his share of girlfriends and lovers in the past, but he had never felt like this about anyone. He thought that he truly was falling in love with Winston. 

The kiss lasted a few minutes. They couldn’t get their hands off from each other, parting every few seconds just to catch a breath and then going back to locking their lips together. It was beautiful, a true connection of both the mind and the heart. 

Winston had more than certainly confessed his feelings for Simon, and he was pretty sure the other man reciprocated them, but he just needed to ask. 

“What does this make us?”

Simon stayed quiet for a second thinking about all the possible ways this could go while still holding Win in a tight embrace. He then let go of him and looked at his face while holding his hands on his own. 

“Be my lover?” Simon said with a quick low voice. 

Winston was more than happy to reply. “Yes.”

They kissed again one last time and then went back to hugging. They didn’t know what would happen in the future, what people would think of their relationship and over all, everything. The only thing they knew was that what they shared was a real connection, and they weren’t going to let go of an opportunity like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! Comment if you like it, and I would really appreciate if you were to leave kudos! :-)


End file.
